


The Good Guy

by VoidSterekOTP



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Dark Character, Dark Stiles, Eternal Sterek, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, The Hale Pack - Freeform, sterek, stiles has had enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSterekOTP/pseuds/VoidSterekOTP
Summary: No one noticed the change at first, they didn’t notice the once jittery and talkative teen become still and silent. They didn’t notice his bright, curious eyes become cold and calculated. They didn’t notice muscle building under his baggy clothes or the dark circles forming under his eyes from the lack of sleep. They didn’t notice their pack mate slowly losing his humanity.





	The Good Guy

The good guy? You are the good guy that’s what they all said. The one who always makes the right choice, the hero, the one who saves the damsel in distress. The one who knows there is always another way. But what they never tell you is that sometimes the good guy isn’t enough, sometimes the good guy will make mistakes, sometimes the good guy will get beaten on until there is nothing left. Sometimes, the good guy has to let go…

Stiles Stilinski had been the good guy all his life. At first it was just small like he would attend school without a fuss and despite his ADHD he would do his best. Then it was him stealing a car to take his best friend, Scott to the hospital when he was having a bad asthma attack. Then it was him sitting by his moms’ side whilst she faded away. It escalated over the years and became even more prominent when Stiles found himself a part of a werewolf pack. He would risk his life to save his friends, he would lie and sneak around to hide their secret yet he never got anything in return. It didn’t bother him though; he knew that it was the right thing to do. 

Even when he was possessed by an ancient fox spirit known as the Nogitsune he tried to keep control of himself. It didn’t work but once it was out of him, he did everything in his power to make things right again. And so he continued being the good guy, never letting anything bother him until he was 17 years old. At first he just found himself shying away from his pack, keeping to himself. He noticed his anxiety sky rocket before plummeting until the point where he just didn’t feel anything anymore. Then it happened, he was being chased by a chimera, it attacked him. He knew they were trying to save them but what about him? Who was going to save him? So as he climbed and when he saw that small metal ring he didn’t hesitate to reach up and pull it. It was an accident. He knows that he never meant to kill the boy but whilst he’s stood in the rain listening to his best friend tell him that he didn’t believe him, he started thinking. And it was in that moment that he realised he didn’t want to be the good guy anymore. Why should he go out of his way to save someone when no one would do the same for him? Why should he risk his life every single day when he gets nothing in return? So no, Stiles Stilinski is not the good guy anymore.

No one noticed the change at first, they didn’t notice the once jittery and talkative teen become still and silent. They didn’t notice his bright, curious eyes become cold and calculated. They didn’t notice muscle building under his baggy clothes or the dark circles forming under his eyes from the lack of sleep. They didn’t notice their pack mate slowly losing his humanity.  
It wasn’t until Stiles disappeared for a week that the pack finally took notice. They had been planning a surprise party for Stiles’ 18th birthday and were going to plant the seed on Monday morning when they got together at school but he didn’t show up. They ignored it at first assuming he was sick but when Scott got a call from the sheriff at the end of the day asking if Stiles was with him they started to let the panic rise. They called him, texted him, searched for him, but they didn’t find a thing. It was as if he had vanished off of the face of the planet without leaving a single trace of his existence. They were close to believing this had happened but then late one Friday night Stiles showed up at the Hale house. The whole pack including Stiles’ dad and Melissa were inside as he waltzed in like nothing had happened. 

It's been three months since that night and the pack have been treading on thin ice ever since as they do everything in their power to try and figure out what’s wrong with their friend. The pack are nervous around this new Stiles, the vibes he gives off. Hell, even Derek flinches every now and then when the human is around. Something isn't right and they will not give up until they figure out what.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> This fic has been in my drafts for a while now, I'm still not sure what too think about it and I haven't posted or written anything in a while so all feedback is really appreciated! Let me know if you want a part two or have any ideas on where you want this story to go!


End file.
